


Inesperado

by bitterndsweet



Category: 5urprise (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), GOT7, Jessica Jung (Singer), Lee Tae Hwan (Actor), f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: 5urprise, Drama familiar, Dreamcatcher, Emotional Porn, F/M, JiU (Kim Minji), Kim Minji - Freeform, Kim Minji | JiU/ Lee Taehwan, Krystal Jung/Jackson Wang, Lee Tae Hwan - Freeform, Multi, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Tragédia Familiar, crackship, jiu - Freeform, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterndsweet/pseuds/bitterndsweet
Summary: Kim Minji estava apenas querendo um romance de uma noite quando decidiu acompanhar Lee Taehwan para sua casa naquele dia. Mas quando as coisas não saem exatamente como o planejado e o inesperado acontece, como o coração de Minji poderia suportar?
Relationships: JiU (Kim Minji)/Lee Tae Hwan, JiU (Kim Minji)/Tae Hwan, Lee Tae Hwan/JiU (Kim Minji), Tae Hwan/JiU (Kim Minji)
Kudos: 1





	1. Só uma Noite

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!
> 
> Eu voltei com mais uma fic (que pretendo atualizar uma vez a cada quinze dias) e não faço ideia de pra que rumo essa história toda vai! Tudo que sei é que eu realmente tive um plotzinho pipocando na minha mente durante a noite e pensei: por que não? Essa fanfic talvez tenha entre dez e trinta capítulos (sim, uma grande diferença). Eu não pretendo colocar nenhum gatilho, mas se houver, terão avisos! Talvez eu a poste no Inkspired (pouco provável que vá para o wattpadd). Esta história está postado no Spirit.
> 
> Eu não estarei revisando durante o processo de criação, então só vou revisar depois de postar toda a fanfic. Espero que vocês gostem, comentem e tudo o mais porque isso me deixa realmente motivada e, a depender da minha motivação em escrever, eu consigo terminar os capítulos antes do prazo e, assim, postar!
> 
> Vocês podem me achar no twitter ou no cc! 
> 
> CC: https://curiouscat.qa/andlilacl
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/andlilacl

Kim Minji havia acabado de sair de seu plantão naquele dia. Ela estava fazendo a residência para que pudesse concluir o curso de medicina e, apesar do cansaço, desejava mais do que nunca poder apenas se formar logo para poder voltar a ter uma noite de sono decente que fosse. Seu aniversário era a única razão pela qual ela se deixara arrastar para aquele pub com as amigas. Estava mesmo com vontade de comemorar, do contrário apenas teria ido para casa e fingido que nada disso existia. Vida social? Quem precisava disso? Certamente ela. Especialmente quando não ficava com ninguém havia tanto tempo.

Então, depois de beber mais do que sua minúscula bexiga poderia comportar, a garota apenas caminhou até o banheiro se espremendo por entre as pessoas que estavam ali naquela noite. Alguém a empurrou em determinado momento e, tonta demais por causa de todo o soju que havia bebido, não conseguiu manter o equilíbrio e acabou esbarrando em um rapaz que se virou bruscamente. Ele parecia pronto para uma briga e, mais pela bebida do que por reflexo, Jiu apenas acertou um soco em seu maxilar. — Aish. Que… inferno — resmungou a garota, balançando a mão dolorida. 

O garoto por outro lado apenas passou a mão pela mandíbula e maxilar, piscando com evidente confusão ao ver quem havia lhe atingido. — Você está bem? — perguntou com evidente preocupação. Jiu riu baixinho e fechou a mão algumas vezes para se certificar de que não havia quebrado nenhum osso. 

— Claro que sim. Puta merda, você tem ferro no lugar dos ossos? — ela estava visivelmente embriagada, embora estivesse perfeitamente ciente de tudo que fazia. Sabem a velha história de álcool ativar a zona de sinceridade do cérebro e permitir que você fizesse coisas que não faria normalmente? Bom, era por isso que ela estava fazendo aquelas coisas. Faria aquilo sóbria? Não. Estava ciente do que fazia? Sim. Sentiria vergonha do que havia feito no dia seguinte? Com toda certeza. 

O garoto riu e Minji pensou que ele era bonito e adorável quando sorria. O rosto dele parecia fofo mesmo quando não estava sorrindo. Então a Kim apenas assentiu. — Sim, aish. Me desculpe pelo soco. Eu pensei que você iria… — “me dar um soco”, completou em pensamento, oferecendo um sorriso ao rapaz. Jiu não estava realmente preocupada se ele quisesse ter lhe batido. Ela sabia como se defender. Havia tido uma vida complicada apesar do que poderiam pensar dela. Então, de modo calmo, ela respirou profundamente e tocou o rosto dele, tentando ver o que havia acontecido. 

— O que está fazendo? — o estranho perguntou com evidente curiosidade enquanto Minji apenas parecia concentrada em seus próprios pensamentos. 

— Vendo se não te machuquei. Está doendo? Eu posso te dar um analgésico se você não estiver bebendo. — Ele afastou com cuidado as mãos pequenas da garota de seu rosto e murmurou um agradecimento. Minji ficou um pouco confusa com o modo como ele pareceu ponderar algo enquanto a observava. 

— Você quer beber comigo? — a pergunta fez com que a garota erguesse as sobrancelhas antes de concordar e dizer que apenas iria buscar sua bolsa. — Vou te esperar no bar. 

E com aquilo, Jiu retornou para a mesa que estava dividindo com as amigas da residência. Disse que havia conhecido um homem e ligaria para elas depois. Com aquilo, afastou-se das garotas sabendo que elas só esperariam até que ela estivesse longe o suficiente para dizer o quanto era promíscua. Como sempre faziam. 

Minji era órfã. Havia perdido a mãe no nascimento, depois a madrasta sumira no mundo porque seu pai era um homem violento. Então ele havia falecido por abuso de drogas. E ela ficara sozinha. Com um pequeno apartamento e um dinheirinho razoável do seguro de vida do homem. Vivia sua vida como desejava, mesmo depois de ingressar na faculdade de medicina e fazer o possível para que suas coisas não tomassem tanto tempo. 

Seu comportamento sempre rendia comentários dos vizinhos, que pareciam muito dispostos em apontar o dedo para qualquer atitude minimamente errada ou libertina que ela pudesse ter. Se ela não gostasse tanto do próprio país talvez tivesse apenas se mudado para os Estados Unidos quando a chance lhe apareceu como um presente. 

Minji afastou os pensamentos quando alcançou o rapaz no bar. — Ah, só uma pergunta. Como você se chama? — sussurrou com um sorriso nos lábios. 

— Lee Taehwan. E você? — a garota maneou a cabeça com uma mesura. 

— Kim Minji. Me desculpe pelo soco. Eu juro que não te bateria se soubesse que você seria tão legal. — Ele riu suavemente e agradeceu ao barman pelas duas garrafas de cerveja, oferecendo uma delas para Jiu. — Obrigada! Então, o que você faz? 

— Eu estudo Artes Plásticas. E você? — a pergunta fez com que a garota olhasse a garrafa antes de dar um gole na bebida que ele havia dado para si. 

— Eu estou terminando a faculdade de medicina, por assim dizer. 

— Medicina? Qual a sua idade? — Jiu estreitou os olhos e riu baixo quando ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição. — Tudo bem. Pergunta indelicada. Entendi. Ei. Minji-ssi, você é muito bonita, sim? Posso falar informalmente? 

— Pode. Acho até que já estávamos sendo informais, não? — o garoto assentiu e colocou uma das mechas de cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha. Jiu desceu os olhos para os lábios dele. Ele era bonito. Os lábios, os olhos… ela realmente gostava de como ele se parecia. Seria errado que o escolhesse como presente de aniversário? Ele iria querer ir para sua casa com ela? Talvez quisesse. Talvez não quisesse. — Você tem namorada? 

— Huh… não. Solteiro. E você? — ela considerou que era boa coisa que ele fosse solteiro. Estava tentando manter um mínimo de cordialidade, mas pensava que, se ele lhe desse a chance, realmente poderia beijá-lo bem ali. 

— Também não namoro. Nunca namorei, na verdade. Me falta tempo. — “Ou vontade, como preferir”, completou o pensamento sem verbalizá-lo. Achava que namorar exigia um tempo do qual ela não poderia dispor até terminar a faculdade. Eventualmente, desejava achar alguém e formar uma família. Mas não era algo imediato ou visível em breve. Naquele instante ela queria… trepar com alguém. E só isso. Havia meses que ela não saía com ninguém. E estava mesmo na seca.

Conversou com Taehwan sobre as expectativas que nutriam para o próprio futuro. Ele desabafou estar cursando artes plásticas apesar dos protestos de sua família para que ele fosse como o irmão mais velho e apenas fizesse um curso na área de administração. Enquanto isso, Minji dizia estar contente de não haver pressão sobre seus ombros, sem revelar exatamente porque não havia pressão alguma. Seu pai, que em algum momento do passado havia sido um advogado, certamente a pressionaria pela carreira de direito se ainda fosse vivo. 

Quando um garoto esbarrou nas costas de Minji e ela se desequilibrou outra vez, decidiu que não iria mais beber por aquela noite e pediu um copo d’água. Taehwan deu uma risadinha ao vê-la com uma expressão mau humorada. — O que é? 

— Você é sempre tão estressada? — Minji ergueu as sobrancelhas como se dissesse “como é que é?” e Taehwan ergueu as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo outra vez. Jiu fixou o olhar nos lábios risonhos do rapaz e deixou o copo sobre o balcão, ciente de cada atitude que estava tomando. Envolveu o pescoço dele, ficando na ponta dos pés. Deixou que a ponta do próprio nariz tocasse o dele e respirou tão profundamente que sentiu o cheiro do perfume que ele usava misturado ao odor da cerveja. 

— Eu quero te beijar. — disse em um tom que fosse audível para ele, mas não para as demais pessoas que estivessem por ali. Sentiu o calor da pele dele com algum agradecimento quando ele tocou sua cintura e a beijou sem nenhuma cerimônia. Estava contente com o fato dele não ter nem mesmo hesitado. 

Podia sentir o próprio desejo crescendo gradualmente enquanto o beijo parecia cada vez mais profundo. Seu coração parecia pesado e ela sentia como se estivesse arrastando o peso de algo consigo. Era uma sensação pouco familiar para ela. Taehwan se afastou quase bruscamente, as mãos apertando a carne de sua cintura. — Você… vamos para a minha casa? 

Ela concordou com um aceno o seguiu para fora do bar logo depois que haviam pagado a conta. Pegaram um táxi e ela sentiu que o tempo se arrastava enquanto chegavam no apartamento que ele residia. Era um espaço razoável, mas que deixava claro que as condições financeiras dele eram melhores que as dela. Não que ela se importasse. O seguiu até a cozinha e sorriu quando ele lhe ofereceu água ou soju. — Na verdade, eu quero outra coisa. 

E ela queria. Não desejava perder tempo. O beijou outra vez, talvez o pegando de surpresa. O fato é que estava com tanta vontade do que estava para acontecer que não se importou quando ele rapidamente despiu ambos, sentando-a sobre o balcão com as mãos correndo seu corpo. 

De todos os modos que as noites de Minji acabavam quando havia alguma briga ou atrito envolvido, aquela era a primeira vez que acabaria em sexo. Sentia euforia e desejo correndo seu corpo tal qual o sangue enquanto Taehwan corria seu corpo com as mãos suaves. Em algum ponto a destra havia encontrado o pau do “desconhecido”, dando a ela a chance de masturbá-lo e ouvi-lo respirar de modo sôfrego, como se o que fazia estivesse tomando a concentração do rapaz para prosseguir e sua mão livre ocupava-se entre guiá-lo até onde desejava ser tocada a fim dele lhe fornecer algum prazer. 

Havia um vazio incômodo entre suas pernas e ela podia sentir-se apertar de maneira dolorosa ao redor do mesmo nada, seu corpo queimando com o rastro dos toques suaves e carícias que o Lee fazia questão de lhe fornecer. Havia uma ansiedade crescente junto da sede de tê-lo para si e não havia em sua mente qualquer espaço que fosse para considerar quaisquer consequências enquanto os lábios dele envolviam seu mamilo. Provocando gemidos baixos e arrastados a saírem pelos lábios dela, e seus dedos pareciam testar quão receptiva ela estaria. 

Minji perdeu o ritmo dos próprios movimentos quando o prazer a atingiu com violência, talvez por causa da bebida que ajudava a enevoar seus pensamentos enquanto seus gemidos foram calados com um beijo. Sentiu-se com pressa ao envolver o pescoço dele com os braços e pressionar as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, sentindo-o duro em um ponto muito sensível de seu corpo naquela altura do campeonato. As mãos dele desceram para suas nádegas, puxando-a para mais perto com um aperto forte e firme. Havia uma dualidade entre a delicadeza que ele empregava ao tocar o corpo dela e o desejo que parecia consumir ambos até que estivessem completamente extasiados e ele usasse de algum toque mais firme e bruto para prolongar as provocações. 

Ergueu o corpo magro de Minji e a carregou até o quarto, colocando-a sobre a cama para finalmente interromper o beijo. O peito dela subia e descia enquanto os lábios de Taehwan desciam por seu pescoço e o vão entre seus seios até chegar em sua barriga lisa. Mordeu a pele do lugar com tamanha delicadeza que Jiu mergulhou os dedos entre os fios de cabelo escuro do rapaz. O sentiu beijar sua virilha e a parte interna de sua coxa, aumentando a expectativa que ela tinha em ser tocada. Ele calmamente deslizou a língua por um dos grandes lábios, beijando o monte de vênus sem de fato tocá-la onde ela desejava ser tocada. 

Minji estava chorosa com as provocações nas proximidades de sua boceta e fazia um grande esforço para não empurrar a cabeça do rapaz para onde desejava de fato, ainda que suas pernas estivessem bem abertas. Então, quando ele finalmente chegou lá, o gemido que ela emitiu poderia ser confundido com um grito. Foi complexo não se perder e esquecer que havia um mundo para além da chupada que Taehwan lhe dava, provocando espasmos e um calor intenso em seu corpo que a faria facilmente atingir o orgasmo. 

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu quando as mãos dele envolveram suas coxas com um aperto intenso. Havia lágrimas descendo pelo rosto da garota pelo êxtase e ela francamente não se lembrava de ter gozado daquele jeito antes. Seria ele tão bom em meter quanto era em chupar? Não precisou pensar muito sobre aquilo, especialmente quando ele alcançou a mão trêmula de Minji entrelaçando os dedos aos dela e a beijou com uma delicadeza surpreendente até mesmo para ela. 

O empurrou na cama, determinada a assumir o controle da situação, não pensando em mais nada ao colocá-lo dentro de si e rebolar devagar, sem se afastar dos lábios ou do rosto dele. Se deixou sem empurrada para a cama uma outra vez, perdendo-se naquele ato a cada segundo que passava. Por fim, quando ele já não aguentava mais e o corpo de Jiu estava trêmulo outra vez debaixo do próprio corpo, Taehwan gozou. 

Caiu na cama ao lado da garota com os olhos fechados, ainda de mãos dadas. Minji ficou quieta, apenas tentando recuperar os sentidos e prometendo a si mesma transar bêbada mais vezes só para ver se seria tão… intenso.

O pensamento a fez rir um pouco. Mas ela não disse nada. E nem Taehwan. Talvez estivesse tão perdido quanto ela. Então, tudo que a Kim fez foi esperar que ele dormisse antes de se levantar e vestir a própria roupa para ir embora. 

Entrou em seu apartamento depois de pegar um táxi e seguiu diretamente para o banheiro. Taehwan havia sido legal, mas agora ela definitivamente precisava de um bom banho e uma boa noite de sono. Isso deveria bastar para que ela simplesmente conseguisse algum descanso antes de seu próximo plantão. 

Enquanto trançava o cabelo para dormir, no entanto, ela percebeu que estava com o cheiro dele. Sorriu consigo mesma e balançou a cabeça para afastar a pergunta que saltara em sua cabeça como um grande letreiro vermelho e neon?

O veria de novo? 

“Não seja idiota. Foi só sexo. Ele deve ser assim com todas as garotas com quem transa”, sua consciência a repreendeu com dureza. Mas enquanto o sono a puxava para as profundezas da inconsciência, ela sabia que sonharia com aquela noite por um bom tempo. 

Na manhã seguinte, no entanto, estava de volta à sua rotina normal. Correu, comeu e arrumou o apartamento. 

Por outro lado, Taehwan sentou-se na cama confuso. Não se lembrava de ter dormido. Estava cansado ou fora apenas conforto? Virou-se para olhar Minji e sentou-se em choque. Ela não estava ali? — Essa garota… como…? — piscou algumas vezes, indo tomar banho antes de procurar por ela pelo apartamento. Nada. Para sua surpresa, Minji realmente havia sumido. Um riso baixo passou por seus lábios enquanto ele pensava que Kim Minji, a estudante de medicina, devia mesmo ser uma peça única. — Francamente. 

Uma ideia divertida passou por sua cabeça. Será que ele a veria de novo? 

Ele sinceramente esperava que sim. Afinal, havia gostado em demasia dela. 

Kim Minji. 

Lembraria-se daquele nome com esperança.


	2. Você Não Devia Estar Aqui!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!  
> Eu trouxe a atualização do capítulo 2. Mas como escrevi a maior parte pelo celular, ainda não consegui revisar. Agradeço muito pelo favoritos e boa leitura! Comentem o que acharam, por favor! Vocês também podem me achar no twitter ou curious cat com @andlilacl

Minji estava sentada dentro da banheira olhando para um ponto fixo na parede. Mas sabia que, eventualmente, precisaria se arrumar e ir para o hospital. Portanto, decidiu que não iria mais adiar este momento. A garota gastou algum tempo para secar o cabelo, prendê-lo, vestir roupa e colocar uma muda de roupas em sua mochila por precaução.

Morava a uma distância razoável, por isso, preferia caminhar até o hospital. Adentrou no local, percebendo que Soojung conversava com o namorado. Sentou-se na cadeira em frente aos dois, fazendo a amiga virar-se para ela. — Bom dia, Minji-ah. — Jackson sorriu e a garota balançou a cabeça.

— Nada bom, oppa. Pelo ou menos, não para mim. — Soojung, que ainda não havia falado nada, arqueou as sobrancelhas e deslizou para a ponta do assento.

— Unni. O que houve? É sobre…? — Minji assentiu e passou as mãos pelo próprio rosto. Soojung, então, voltou-se para o namorado e colocou-se de pé. — Podemos conversar depois, oppa? Acho que a Minji realmente vai precisar de mim.

Jackson deu uma risada suave e se colocou de pé. — Eu preciso ir trabalhar também. Não quero enfurecer meu sogro e meu pai. — Wang trabalhava na empresa do próprio pai, que estava prestando serviços para a empresa do pai de Soojung. Ela poderia ser uma chaebol. Mas também era a única verdadeira, e melhor, amiga de Minji desde que elas estavam no ensino médio.

O homem inclinou-se e beijou a testa da garota, levantando-se para fazer o mesmo com Minji. Ele não tinha problema algum em ser carinhoso com ambas. Jiu era como uma irmã mais nova para ele, no fim das contas. Ela também era mais presente para Krystal do que a própria irmã dela, que havia voltado para São Francisco, onde ambas haviam nascido e morado alguns anos, para poder seguir seu sonho de ser estilista. Então, Jessica parecia sempre distante demais para a outra Jung que, por alguma razão, adotara Minji como “substituta”.

Assim que Jackson saiu com um aceno de ambas garotas, elas se levantaram e começaram a caminhar até o vestiário. — Eu queria esquecer que aquela noite existiu — o comentário fez Soojung se encostar na porta do armário com a calça do uniforme ainda desamarrada.

— Não queria não. Se quisesse, não estaria procurando por ele. Você não achou nada dele? Nada mesmo? — Jiu ergueu as sobrancelhas e a Jung respirou profundamente, amarrando o cordão de sua roupa antes de virar-se para o armário e puxar o jaleco limpo. — É só que, é estranho. Ele te deu um nome falso ou coisa assim?

— Eu acho que não. Ele parecia sincero, mas eu estava bêbada. É só que, porra, ele não podia ser ruim de cama? — Minji bateu a porta do armário de metal e sentou-se no banco para trocar os sapatos.

— Tenho minhas dúvidas se você quer ver ele de novo só para transar… — a mais velha deu um tapa no braço de Krystal, que riu um pouco. — Se a minha percepção te irrita, eu devo estar certa. Mas unni, é sério. Você não pode deixar esse homem escapar assim. Ele te tratou muito bem e nem chamou a polícia apesar de você ter dado um soco na cara dele… deviam sair de novo. — E lá estavam, de novo, naquela mesma conversa que Minji já havia encerrado um milhão de vezes. Ela não era rica. Não tinha dinheiro para poder se dar ao luxo de estar com um namorado e arriscar cair seu rendimento perfeito.

A médica responsável por elas adentrou no vestiário e apontou para as duas. — Vocês duas. Por que sempre chegam aqui tão cedo? Vão passar visita. Já que estão aqui, hora de trabalhar, vamos! — Minji olhou as horas no relógio em seu pulso. Seis e meia da manhã. Seu turno ainda nem havia começado e ela não tomara café. Mas levantou-se com a amiga ao seu lado e começaram a caminhar apressadas pelos corredores do hospital.

Passar visita para pacientes de pós-operatório tomou cerca de duas horas do dia delas. Dividiram os prontuários e tomaram tempo para correr de quarto em quarto verificando sinais vitais e respostas do corpo para testes de reação da pupila, palpações ou o que quer que o paciente estivesse precisando naquele momento. Ela trocou bolsas de soro, injetou e ajustou medicações e, quando finalmente acabou, caiu no chão exausta ao lado da melhor amiga.

— Vamos comer. Eu pago seu café. — Soojung pontuou ao ouvir o estômago de Minji roncando. A Kim riu um pouco e ambas se levantaram para ir até a cantina. Compraram uma garrafa de chá gelado e sanduíche natural, sentando-se em uma das mesas para comer. A “professora” de ambas, no entanto, aproximou-se e as observou da cabeça aos pés.

— Terminaram de verificar os pacientes do pós-operatório? — Minji assentiu com a boca cheia. — Ótimo, ajudem na emergência quando acabarem aí. Vocês duas. Vão trabalhar juntas hoje e sejam gratas por se gostarem.

— Sim, doutora. — Krystal quem respondeu, dando o último gole em seu chá. Assim que a médica saiu, a garota virou-se para Minji e revirou os olhos. — Sério, por que ela é desse jeito? Parece até que a gente passou com um caminhão por cima do filho dela — o sussurro baixo de Soojung quase fez com que Jiu cuspisse o chá. Mas a garota eventualmente, apenas encolheu os ombros e deu um suspiro profundo.

— Só vamos logo. Antes que ela mude de ideia e a gente tenha que fazer exames na urologia. — Krystal empalideceu e se colocou de pé para acompanhar o ritmo da amiga. A enfermeira indicou uma baia afastada de onde estavam assim que Minji perguntou o que havia para fazerem.

As garotas abriram a cortina para entrarem com o sorriso mais educado que conseguiam colocar em seus lábios. — Bom dia, eu sou a doutora Kim e ela é a doutora Jung, nós vamos… — Minji ergueu os olhos e congelou.

Era como ver uma assombração. Taehwan estava ali. Com um garoto que tinha uma bola de papel ensanguentado na cabeça. Soojung olhou para os rapazes e para a amiga, então, para eles de novo. Percebendo o choque mútuo estampado no rosto de Taehwan. — Minji unni. — A médica cutucou a outra que, rapidamente, piscou.

— Desculpem. Bem, como eu ia dizendo. Vamos te examinar. O que foi isso na sua cabeça? — Jiu obrigou-se a olhar para o rapaz com a bola de papel presa por uma fita na cabeça.

— Eu caí na escada e acho que preciso de uns pontos. — Soojung colocou as luvas e começou a remover o papel, enquanto Jiu cuidava de colher dados pessoais e histórico médico. Taehwan ainda não havia falado nada, só abriu a boca quando Soojung pediu para que a Kim buscasse o material para sutura. Ela ia se mover, mas foi impedida por uma mão se fechando ao redor de seu braço.

— Licença? — a morena olhou para mão dele em seu braço e o amigo ferido pareceu indignado.

— Taehwan? Você enlouqueceu, cara? Solta ela. — pediu um tanto exasperado. Soojung franziu a testa e encarou Minji.

— Taehwan? — voltou-se para o mais alto presente naquele cubículo. — Lee Taehwan? Espera, Minji, foi com ele que você-

— Soojung, calada — rosnou por entre os dentes. — Pode me soltar? — olhou para o Lee como se pudesse apenas matá-lo com os olhos. Ele livrou seu braço e a Kim saiu um tanto desorientada, esbarrando em duas enfermeiras e se desculpando como quem havia acabado de ver uma assombração. Como ele sumia por duas semanas e passava de fantasma para alguém que estava em carne e osso bem diante dos olhos dela?

Retornou para o cubículo, percebendo que ele e sua melhor amiga conversavam algo que ela não queria processar. Era como se seu cérebro estivesse se recusando a entender que ele era real. Ele não poderia ser real. Como poderia ser real depois de toda a procura que ela tivera? — Você se importa se eu for atender outro paciente? — perguntou depois de uns dez segundos de silêncio constrangedor.

— Não, unni. Eu vou só acabar aqui e pedir uma tomografia para ter certeza de que ele não se machucou além do superficial. Já te encontro. — Ela sorria animada enquanto Minji apenas maneou a cabeça para sair do cubículo sufocante.

Estava saindo dali como se fosse o diabo correndo da cruz. E, também, pudera. Taehwan surgira como uma assombração e ela nem tinha certeza de como deveria se portar. Em verdade, ela desejara apenas sumir depois da transa. Ele parecera legal, mas ela não queria se apegar. E vinha repetindo esse mantra desde que se dera conta de que não era capaz de tirá-lo de sua cabeça. Honestamente, ela tinha receio do que poderia lhe acontecer se permitisse ao seu cérebro remoer o quanto ele havia sido atencioso e gentil consigo.

Sentiu uma mão grande pousando em seu ombro quando dobrou a esquina do corredor e se encostou na parede, seu corpo teve um salto e ela virou-se com pressa para observar quem é que a estava tocando daquele jeito. Iria gritar, mas achava ter empalidecido e parecido assustada. — Me desculpe. — Foi tudo que Taehwan disse, em um sussurro. — Não sabia que era aqui que você… só me desculpe, sim?

Era estranho para ele pensar que havia gastado muito tempo e esforço procurando por ela como podia ter procurado naquelas duas semanas. Ele sentiu-se estranhamente feliz em vê-la. Não era como se fosse um stalker maluco, ele nem queria soar assim e, bem, havia sido completamente honesto sobre não ter ideia de que era ali que ela trabalhava.

Nas últimas semanas, tudo que ele havia desenhado e esculpido, era sobre Minji. A garota de cabelos compridos, pretos e cheiro de hospital com alguma fruta cítrica que ele não poderia decifrar por causa do cheiro de cerveja daquele dia, mas que agora ele percebia ser uma mescla de laranja com limão. Ela, por outro lado, não parecia nada feliz em vê-lo. Por isso, ele havia segurado seu braço e tentado pedir alguma desculpa por fosse lá o que ele tivesse feito para que ela tivesse corrido de seu apartamento assim que ele dormira. Não conseguiu falar nada e o fato de reconhecer Jung Soojung e perceber que Minji havia falado deles para ela… aquilo tudo havia sido demais.

— Você não devia estar aqui. — Minji rosnou para ele, seu rosto lívido ficando avermelhado até o colo.

— O que…? No hospital?

— Não! Na droga do corredor. Comigo! Aqui eu não sou a garota que você conheceu na merda do bar! — o tom de voz dela subiu um pouco, o que fez com que as pessoas olhassem para eles.

— M-me desculpe? Mas Minji, olha… pode me dar seu número? A gente podia sair… — ela virou-se de frente para a parede e respirou fundo.

— Taehwan. Você é um doce. Parece mesmo um rapaz decente. Mas eu sou uma vadia. Todos os meus vizinhos falam mal de mim e os residentes desse hospital poderiam te garantir que a lista de caras que eu levo para a cama é bem longa. Fora que, pelo seu apartamento e tudo o mais — ela apontou para ele — Você tem boas condições e eu não tenho onde cair dura. Com um pouco de pesquisa sobre meus pais, você pode descobrir coisas desagradáveis. Então, seus pais nunca me aprovariam. Você pode achar legal sair comigo, mas não vai querer me apresentar pros seus pais e nem brigar com eles por minha causa. Além do mais, a minha vida é esse hospital, dormir, álcool e transas esporádicas. Eu sinto muito. Não vou te passar o meu número.

O silêncio perdurou por algum tempo, com Taehwan absorvendo tudo que tinha sido atirado em seu rosto.

— Eu não me importo. — Minji deu uma risada que poderia ter sido um suspiro. — É sério. Não me importa nada disso. Eu gostei de você. Eu queria mesmo te conhecer melhor.

— Taehwan… — ela tentou começar, mas ele apoiou-se na parede e a observou. — Nós saímos. Conversamos. Bebemos… e depois?

— Saímos de novo. Mais vezes. Até alguém não querer mais sair. Minji, por favor… — ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Você não quer mesmo? — outro aceno de cabeça, dessa vez, ela tinha as mãos na cintura e olhava os próprios pés. — Tudo bem. Me perdoe pelo incômodo.

Ele se virou com as mãos no bolso da própria jeans e Minji sentiu os ombros caírem. Ela havia tentado tanto achá-lo e agora fizera isso. O que estava de errado consigo? Voltou para a emergência, encontrando Krystal em uma conversa rápida com ele e o rapaz. Pensou em correr, mas a Jung tinha pernas compridas e fortes que a faziam ser muito rápida.

— Você não sabe mesmo quem ele é? — foi a primeira pergunta que Soojung fez, puxando Minji para um canto mais ermo da enfermaria. Jiu negou com a cabeça. — Ele é o filho da família Lee. O caçula. Os pais dele são donos do grupo Yumi. Como você não sabe quem é ele?

Kim Minji engoliu em seco e piscou com certo atordoamento. Ele não tinha boas condições financeiras. Ele poderia comprar Seoul se quisesse. Ela respirou fundo e Soojung a puxou para mais perto. — Você rejeitou o convite dele. Unni, o que há de errado com você? Taehwan foi meu amigo nos eventos que eu precisava ir com meu pai. Ele é uma ótima pessoa!

— Soojung-ah… ele vai me machucar se eu não quiser sair com ele? — era uma pergunta séria. Se ele era rico assim e fosse do tipo violento, ele poderia machucá-la. Honestamente, essa possibilidade a assustava um pouco.

— O que?! — a mais nova arregalou os olhos com evidente choque pela pergunta que havia recebido. Taehwan, definitvamente, não era aquele tipo de cara.

— Ele vai me machucar?

— Não… ele não é esse tipo de pessoa. — Minji assentiu e puxou-a até o posto da enfermagem.

— Então, vamos esquecer isso. Eu não quero mais ter essa conversa e daqui a pouco a doutora Jeon vem brigar com a gente por estarmos de conversinha. — a Kim parecia não estar com a menor vontade de conversar. Então, Krystal não insistiu naquela conversa. 

Por outro lado, Taehwan manteve-se sentado ao lado do amigo com uma expressão abatida.

Viu Minji aproximar-se de outro paciente com um sorriso educado e sem conseguir entender o porquê ela havia rejeitado-o mesmo quando ele disse não e importar. Mas se ela não queria, não seria ele a obrigá-la.

Na mente da médica, a pergunta de Soojung ainda ecoava. "O que há de errado com você?"

Ela gostaria de saber.

Olhou para o lado, vendo que Taehwan estava entretido em uma conversa animada com o amigo. Ele parecia bem.


	3. Chapter 3

Taehwan não havia procurado-a mais. E Minji sabia que seria assim. Não porque ele não estivesse interesse nela, mas porque, como Soojung falara, ele era uma boa pessoa. Uma pessoa decente. Então, era mais do que certo de que ele estaria atendendo o que ela havia pedido. Ainda assim, um mês e meio depois, ela se via pensando no rapaz ao menos umas duas vezes ao dia. Queria saber como seria estar com ele, se ele realmente gostava dela o suficiente para brigar com os próprios pais como a amiga assegurara que sim. 

Na noite anterior, Minji havia saído com Jackson e Krystal para comemorarem a promoção do único homem ali presente. Jackson estava feliz e queria estar com duas das pessoas que mais amava. O que deixava as duas garotas contentes de verdade. Em determinado momento, Soojung tentou dissuadir a amiga a tomar uma boa dose de soju. Mas Minji não estava bebendo. Ela tinha suspeitas já que sua menstruação estava atrasada. Mas era, no entanto, um tanto quanto covarde demais para fazer um exame e ver o resultado positivo, ou o que fosse a causa do atraso estapeando sua cara. 

Kim Minji não odiava crianças. E queria ser mãe. Só não poderia se dar ao luxo de ser mãe naquele momento. Mas se acontecesse, pensaria no que fazer. Havia descartado o aborto, no entanto. Porque, no fim das contas, achava que aquela seria sua única chance de ter um bebê se este fosse o caso realmente. Em algum momento, ela teria uma fama tão ruim que talvez nunca a achasse quem quisesse estar com ela e se casar. Soojung sempre dizia que ela estava sendo dramática e um pouco extremista. Que era bonita, inteligente e ninguém além de seus vizinhos, ou as garotas invejosas pela liberdade que ela tinha, achavam que ela fosse mesmo uma qualquer ou qualquer derivado menos sutil que você queira usar.

No outro dia, no entanto, o dever chama como sempre. E ela havia ido para o hospital com uma sensação esquisita e uma queimação irritante na boca do estômago. Não havia contado para ninguém das próprias suspeitas até aquele ponto, mas tomando café com sua melhor amiga, não conseguiu evitar de deixar escapar seu receio em estar grávida. A única coisa que Soojung lhe dissera fora “acho que você vai precisar ligar para o Taehwan”. E, francamente, ela não desejava fazê-lo. 

Um paciente chegou, vindo de um acidente de carro. O estado era sério e precisariam transferi-lo de maca para seguir com o procedimento. Dois garotos se aproximaram para ajudar Minji e Soojung, já que elas eram pequenas demais para alguém como aquele paciente. Ele parecia ter quase uns dois metros. Talvez, dois e dez. E com toda certeza não pesava menos de noventa quilos. 

— Vamos transferir ele pra maca no três. Um, dois, três! — Minji sentiu uma pontada do lado direito de sua barriga, quando relaxou logo após fazer força. Ela tentou de manter de pé, mas uma nova fisgada a fez cair de joelhos. Krystal aproximou-se da amiga e a amparou antes que ela colocasse as mãos no chão. 

— O que houve? — mas Minji não respondeu. Dor em excesso. Ela não sabia exatamente como era a sensação. Mas sua visão foi ficando turva enquanto ela perdia a consciência. Teve impressão de ouvir que estava sangrando. Mas não ficou acordada tempo o suficiente para saber se estava mesmo. Ela só queria ficar bem. O que estava acontecendo? Seu cérebro semiconsciente não percebeu antes de entrar em profundo sono. 

Quando abriu os olhos, Jackson estava sentado ao seu lado e Soojung segurava sua mão. Ela usava um soro e quando tentou se sentar, Krystal a segurou pelos ombros. — Fica deitada — pediu com o tom mais delicado que conseguiu. Respirou fundo ao olhar nos olhos da melhor amiga. — Você está grávida. De dez semanas. Você está com uma infecção no útero, nada grave. Antibióticos de amplo espectro devem resolver, mas você precisa de repouso. E nada de pegar peso, porque você teve um desmaio por causa da dor que sentiu em erguer aquele homem. 

Minji cobriu o rosto com as mãos e respirou fundo. — Quantos dias? — olhou para os próprios pés, sentindo-se constrangida. 

— Duas semanas, pelo ou menos. A menos que… você ainda pode fazer um aborto. Se quiser. — Minji negou, já havia refletido sobre aquilo. — Eu imaginei. Liguei para o pai da criança. Mas se ele não quiser assumir… — Soojung olhou para o namorado, que havia se mantido calado até aquele momento. 

— Eu e a Soojung conversamos. Eu posso ser o pai da criança, se você quiser. Ela te ama e eu amo vocês duas. Não vai ser nenhum problema. — Jiu corou violentamente com a possibilidade de aceitar aquilo. Ela ainda nem havia processado que Soojung havia chamado Taehwan. E ainda agora tinha Jackson se oferecendo como pai do seu bebê. 

Parecia que sua vida havia acabado de piorar um pouco mais. Ela queria vomitar e chorar. Chorar e vomitar. E sair correndo. — Eu acho que você está fazendo isso por consideração. Mas eu vou criar este bebê por minha própria conta. — Olhava as próprias mãos, sentindo-se grata pelo apoio, ao mesmo tempo em que estava confusa. O que faria? Não queria pedir a ajuda de Taehwan. Ainda mais sendo ele um daquele riquinhos mimados. Oh, Deus. Mas Soojung e Jackson eram diferentes. Talvez Taehwan… talvez ele fosse mesmo alguém bom.

Ele a havia respeitado em não insistir. Havia se desculpado por tê-la segurado pelo braço. Ele devia ser bom. Ele precisava ser bom. Porque se ela acreditasse que não, então, teria mesmo que criar o bebê só. Soojung tirou o jaleco e Minji se perguntou que horas eram. Provavelmente passara o dia sob efeito de remédios que a mantinham adormecida. E ainda devia estar recebendo algum tipo de analgesia. Ou, talvez, agora já estivesse só com o soro mesmo. Não queria pensar em detalhes médicos. 

Soojung apoiou a bochecha em uma de suas coxas e Jackson alcançou a cabeça da namorada para lhe fazer uma carícia. — Como você está? — a voz suave, vinda da porta do quarto, a surpreendeu. Ele estava acompanhado de um homem em seus cinquenta e uma mulher que, talvez, tivesse a mesma idade. Mas que parecia não ter mais de quarenta. 

Krystal e Jackson se levantaram, ficando no canto da sala quando Jiu arregalou os olhos em desespero. O que ela faria? Como estava? Não teve a chance de responder. A mulher, que a havia examinado minuciosamente da cabeça aos pés, se adiantou. — Você não me disse que tinha uma namorada, Taehwan. 

— Não tenho — ele foi curto e grosso ao falar com ela, mas a mulher arfou e o homem atrás dela fez uma carranca. O mais novo dos três se aproximou e tocou no rosto de Jiu com o dorso da mão. — Como está? Dói? Por que não me disse…? — ele não conseguiu terminar a pergunta, parecendo tão surpreso quanto ela. 

— Quando ela pode fazer um teste de DNA? — foi a vez do homem mais velho falar. Minji fechou os olhos para reprimir o impulso de chorar e Jackson se aproximou o suficiente para segurar na mão dela. — Você é outro candidato a pai? 

— Eu sou o melhor amigo dela. E aquela ali — Minji abriu os olhos em tempo de vê-lo apontar Krystal com o queixo — é minha namorada. E melhor amiga da garota que está grávida do pateta do seu filho. Você não vai falar com ela como quiser. 

O corpo de Taehwan enrijeceu, como se Jackson tivesse acabado de lhe furar com uma agulha. Mas Jackson não se moveu, ainda afagando a mão de Minji. Então, ele tornou a falar, agora para a garota de cabeça baixa e olhos marejados. — Você quer que eu os coloque para fora? Porque se quiser, eu coloco. 

— Não… — ela pigarreou e respirou fundo. Reuniu toda a coragem que tinha e colocou sua melhor expressão carrancuda. — Eu estou bem, Taehwan. Não devia ser surpresa alguma já que nós transamos sem camisinha, certo? Não se preocupe, senhora. Eu posso fazer o exame em duas semanas, quando estiver melhor. Mas mesmo se for do seu filho, eu não quero que ele assuma. Eu não quero nada dele. Por mim podem vocês três irem para o quinto dos infernos, eu vou criar meu filho sozinha! — ela estava gritando àquela altura do campeonato. Seu rosto vermelho com a raiva e, talvez se Jackson não estivesse segurando sua mão, ela teria socado o Lee. 

Ela percebeu Soojung se aproximar como se tentasse segurá-la para evitar que se levantasse ou se movesse demais. Taehwan empalideceu e seus pais pareceram chocados. — Você acha que vou deixar meu neto ser um bastardo? — gritou o homem, apontando o dedo em direção ao rosto de Minji. 

— O senhor se lembre que meu pai é seu amigo. Trate de respeitar a minha amiga se não quiser perder contatos. Minji é como uma filha para ele também. — Krystal quase rosnou as palavras, embora seu tom de voz de mantivesse baixo, ela usara palavras letais. — Agora, todo mundo fique calmo. Porque se vocês não conversarem como pessoas civilizadas, não vamos para lugar nenhum. 

— Minji, eu quero assumir o bebê. Você não precisa ficar comigo se não quiser. Mas me deixe ser o pai, por favor. — Ela olhou da melhor amiga para o garoto com olhos suplicantes. Ele parecia tão sincero, Minji se sentiu mal. Não conseguia deixar de pensar nele, porque fora uma das melhores pessoas com quem estivera. Tanto em conversa quanto em sexo. Não queria, no entanto, que ele agisse daquele modo por pena ou qualquer outra razão. Os pais dele pareceram contrariados, mas ela apenas se sentia perdida de novo. Sentiu a mão de Jackson afundar em seu cabelo, como uma carícia suave. Soojung tocou seu antebraço e moveu o polegar como uma tentativa de transmitir alguma paz para ela. — Se quiser, nós nos casamos. Eu não me importo. Podemos nos casar e ir nos conhecendo melhor. Ou podemos fazer como você quiser. Da melhor forma que quiser. Eu não quero que sinta que me deve alguma coisa. 

Minji começou a chorar sentindo que tudo aquilo era demais para um dia só. Jackson deu lugar para Soojung, que a abraçou e passou a acariciar sua cabeça de maneira maternal. Pela primeira vez, Jackson Wang sentiu pena de Lee Taehwan. O suficiente para dar a volta na maca e segurar o rapaz pelo braço em um indicativo para saírem e tomarem um café. Era o melhor que poderia fazer por ele enquanto Soojung tentava acalmar Minji que tremia e soluçava. Também era um modo que ele havia encontrado de ajudar a amiga que, ele sabia, se sentiria constrangida depois.

Estavam na cantina quando Taehwan perguntou se podiam se sentar um pouco. — Você está bem? — Jackson murmurou com alguma simpatia, embora houvesse certa desconfiança em sua voz. 

— O que eu devia pensar? Como…? Eu procurei por ela. E depois eu a convidei para sair. Eu queria conhecer ela melhor e ela me mandou sair, agora… — Taehwan abaixou a cabeça. Seus ombros caíram como se ele tivesse sido rendido. 

— Ela teve uma vida difícil. Sempre precisou se virar sozinha… — sentou-se em frente ao rapaz e respirou fundo. — Eu não vou te contar os detalhes. Vou contar o que você pode achar se pesquisar pelo pai dela. Ele era ligado a pessoas como nós. E se afundou quando a mãe dela faleceu no parto. E então, ele foi a pior pessoa que poderia tê-la criado. Mas Minji é… doce como o mel, se você tiver a chance de ver isso. Fora esses momentos em que ela é um anjo, é exatamente o que você viu. Ela é desbocada, brigona e nunca abaixa a guarda. Soojung me disse que ela estava te procurando. Até que você apareceu e ela te mandou vazar. Não é nada pessoal. Ela só não está acostumada com a ideia de ter alguém e, se você é homem, ela te odeia uns sessenta por cento a mais. 

Jackson deu uma breve risada, o que arrancou um risinho de Taehwan. — Tem alguma chance de ela querer alguma coisa comigo? Ou… pelo ou menos me deixar participar da vida do meu filho. Ou filha. Eu quero ser responsável por essa criança. — Jackson relaxou, afundando na cadeira de plástico seco e dura. 

— Ela é teimosa. Mas não acho que vá te privar de ver a criança. Ela é… boazinha demais. Parece que eu estou te zoando ao dizer isso. Mas ela é, exatamente, o tipo de pessoa que cuida mais dos outros do que de si mesma. É por isso que essa profissão cabe muito bem nela. — Taehwan não disse mais nada. E o Wang não levantou nenhum outro assunto. Voltaram para o quarto, encontrando Minji mais calma, com Soojung ainda sentada ao seu lado. Os pais de Taehwan estavam sentados na maca vazia ao lado da garota. 

— Vamos esperar lá fora. — Foi tudo que Krystal murmurou, já arrastando consigo o namorado até que estivessem no corredor. Minji estava um pouco sentada, embora seu corpo ainda estivesse completamente recostado na maca. 

Ela parecia tão pequena ali, no meio daqueles lençóis e camisola hospitalar. O cabelo preto e comprido a deixava com um ar pálido e doentio. Seus olhos estavam inchados e a ponta do nariz estava vermelha. Mas havia aquela faísca de quem poderia bater nele no fundo dos olhos castanhos e bonitos de Minji. 

— Eu me caso depois do resultado — a voz dela soou firme, ainda que estivesse rouca e dolorosamente vulnerável. Ela parecia tão assustada que Taehwan não sabia o que deveria fazer. Abraçá-la? Era seu desejo. Mas e se ela o odiasse? E se não quisesse ser tocada? Uma pergunta assustadora passou pela cabeça dele. Ela sabia o que haviam feito, certo? O quanto ela sabia? Ela havia  _ consentido _ ? Sua respiração parou. — Tenho duas condições. A primeira é que o período de gestação será um teste. E os seis primeiros meses do bebê. Se não dermos certos, se não nos adaptarmos, vamos nos separar. 

Os pais de Taehwan olharam para ela com os olhos esbugalhados. Como se ainda a considerassem louca por estar realmente dando importância para aquelas condições. Taehwan, no entanto, se aproximou dela e, com delicadeza, puxou a cadeira ao lado de sua maca, sentando-se ali. — Qual a segunda? 

— Vocês podem colocar o que quiser no pré-nupcial. Eu não quero nada. Dinheiro, bens, nada. Eu sei que é costume a noiva receber jóias e todo tipo de coisa. Eu não quero nada disso. Mas se nós nos separarmos… eu quero a guarda compartilhada. Meio a meio. E eu quero isso no pré-nupcial. — Taehwan concordou depressa. Minji abaixou a cabeça e afundou o corpo contra o colchão fino, respirando fundo. 

— Senhorita… Kim? — o pai de Taehwan a chamou e Minji o observou com curiosidade. — Se importa de casar-se antes do resultado? Você disse ter certeza de que é do meu filho. Penso que quanto antes se casarem, melhor. Assim poderemos resolver logo o escândalo. — Minji pareceu querer chorar outra vez, seus dedos tremeram e Taehwan estava prestes a intervir quando ela sussurrou um “sim” que partiu seu coração. — Certo. Nos vemos depois. Você vem filho? 

— Eu vou ficar. Quero conversar com ela. Nos falamos depois. — O mais velho saiu do cômodo com sua esposa e Taehwan virou-se para Minji. Queria tocá-la, mas não conseguiu. Havia algo que ele precisava saber. — O quanto você lembra daquela noite? 

Ela o olhou, parecendo surpresa. Então, sorriu fraco, tornando a encarar as mãos. — Eu lembro de tudo. Tudo mesmo. Eu também não fiquei com ninguém depois de você. E não ficava com ninguém há um bom tempo. É seu… — assegurou com o inferior curvado para baixo, seu lábio tremia um pouco e Taehwan se sentiu um idiota. É claro. Ela pensava que ele estava preocupado com a paternidade. 

— Minji, o que eu quero saber é… você consentiu? Tudo o que aconteceu… você queria ter feito? Eu fiz algo que não devia? Você me mandou te soltar? Você me pediu para usar camisinha? Você  _ permitiu _ que as coisas acontecessem? — o desespero dele a fez abrir a boca em um ‘o’ perfeito. Seus olhos mostraram dúvida e depois surpresa genuína. 

— Você não me forçou a nada, Taehwan. Eu quis… — ela ficou vermelha ao admitir aquilo e desviou o olhar. Ele deu uma risadinha com a reação dela. O que foi o suficiente para que ela se movesse como se fosse socá-lo. Mas então, ela se curvou e colocou as mãos sobre a própria barriga. — Por que você aceitou casar comigo? Quer dizer, os seus pais sugeriram... — perguntou com certa dificuldade. Parecia não estar respirando bem. 

— Você está com dor de novo? Quer que eu chame a sua amiga? — ele fez menção de se levantar, mas Minji o segurou pelo braço e sussurrou um “me responde”. Então, o Lee inspirou o ar profundamente e mordeu o inferior com um pouco mais de força do que seria adequado. — Eu fiquei pensando em você. E eu tentei de encontrar. Em qualquer rede social que desse. Eu queria te achar. E te chamar para sair. E, talvez, depois te levar em casa. E fazer essas coisas. Pensei em um milhão de maneiras em que eu acabaria te roubando um beijo na porta de casa, se você demonstrasse querer. Eu não tirei você da cabeça. Cheguei a pintar um quadro com o que eu podia me lembrar de você. 

Minji afrouxou o aperto em seu braço. Ela estava impassível enquanto ele falava. Então, tomou ar outra vez e prosseguiu com o que queria dizer. — Você me disse coisas horríveis ao seu respeito. E eu pensei “não é verdade” porque você pareceu incrível. Mas você me mandou ir embora. Eu gostei de você, Minji. Eu queria mesmo te conhecer direito porque você pareceu incrível. Determinada, durona e muito ciente das coisas que queria. Mas você não me quis. Então, me diz, por que aceitou se casar comigo? 

Minji recolheu a mão devagar, então, encarou a parede branca do quarto como se ela fosse a coisa mais interessante que seus olhos marejados já haviam visto. — Eu… resolvi acreditar na Soojung. Ela disse que você é incrível. Uma boa pessoa E eu quero acreditar que você é. Porque eu não tive mãe… e é ruim. Eu quero que o bebê tenha mãe e pai. — O sorriso de Taehwan se desarmou quando ela concluiu o pensamento. Minji voltou a chorar e, dessa vez, ele apenas se ajeitou na maca ao lado dela. 

A acolheu em seu peito, se dando conta da fragilidade física que ela aparentava ter. Ela ficava pequena demais em seus braços, e o punho fino que se agarrava em sua camisa parecia prestes a se partir. Em verdade, quando Jackson e Soojung voltaram para o quarto com comida, ele percebeu a forma como os ombros deles caíram ao observá-la. 

Apenas colocaram as bandejas na mesinha ao lado da maca, o Wang envolvendo a cintura de sua namorada, que observava a amiga com lágrimas nos olhos. Nenhum deles disse nada, chateados ou tristes demais com o estado de Minji. Ela parecia com dor. Mas não uma dor que pudesse ser sanada por qualquer analgésico no mundo. Era uma dor que só ela mesma poderia curar. 

Naquela noite, ela dormiu com a cabeça no peito de Taehwan depois de muito chorar. Jackson e Soojung sentaram-se na maca ao lado e esperaram ter certeza de que a amiga dormia para que pudessem falar suas preocupações. 

— Taehwan-ah, leve ela para uma psicóloga. Minji unni precisa de terapia. Especialmente agora. — Ele ficou surpreso de Jung Soojung se lembrar que ele era mais novo. Um ano. Mas ainda mais novo. Apenas assentiu em silêncio, Jackson ainda observava Minji com uma expressão de pesar. — Ela tem fobia de aranhas. E tem medo do escuro completo. Só deixar a cortina aberta para as luzes da rua entrarem é o suficiente. Ela não pode comer nada que tenha pepino porque tem crises de enxaqueca. E ela ama cantar, mas tem vergonha. A voz dela é linda. 

Taehwan sorriu e assentiu calmamente. — Eu vou cuidar dela. Prometo. — Olhou para a expressão tranquila e avermelhada da garota em seus braços. Então, percebeu que Soojung sorria. 

Taehwan visitou Minji no hospital todo os dias ao longo daquelas duas semanas. 

Ele a ajudou a escolher o vestido para o casamento, já que aquela seria a única coisa que poderiam escolher: suas roupas. Ela não parecia, exatamente, contente, mas decidiu tentar. Havia programado, uma surpresa para Minji, para que fossem a Grécia como lua de mel, por pelo ou menos uma semana. Soojung e Jackson seriam padrinhos de Minji e Taehwan, e assinariam como testemunhas de que o casamento havia acontecido. 

Ele comprou um anel simples para marcarem o noivado, as alianças seriam luxuosas como seria de se esperar uma vez que quem as havia escolhido fora sua mãe. O casamento seria no dia seguinte a alta de Minji. Havia mudado as coisas dela para a casa dos Lee e Taehwan tentava lhe explicar algumas etiquetas da família. Ninguém, além de seus pais, sabia que Minji estava grávida. Diriam para todos apenas um mês depois do casamento. Falando que só então haviam descoberto. 

A história é que ele e Minji se conheceram através de Soojung e depois de meses conversando virtualmente, começaram a saírem juntos e estavam perdidamente apaixonados. Tentavam fazer milagres naqueles dias que ainda tinham para se conhecerem até o dia do casamento. 

A noiva seria apresentada em um jantar formal, como mandava a tradição e Taehwan se escondia da própria família como o diabo fugia da cruz. Tudo para que pensassem que ele estava fora do país em uma viagem de negócios com seu irmão. Que apenas concordara em dar cobertura para o caçula dos Lee. 

Estava tudo nos conformes. Soojung prometera ficar de guarda com Jackson. Mas no dia de sua alta, quando todos os exames deram “ok” e Minji parecia melhor, Krystal e a senhora Lee a esperavam para arrumá-la. Como se ela fosse uma boneca. 

Lhe deram um banho de loja que incluía roupas, sapatos, bolsas, jóias e tudo mais o que poderia ser direito de uma herdeira. Levaram-na ao salão e apararam seu cabelo, uma maquiagem delicada e quase imperceptível fora feita. Minji parecia-se com uma garota rica e seu corpo esguio com a quantidade certa e pouco exagerada de curvas faziam dela uma pessoa de excelente aparência. Ela também era pálida o suficiente para estar nos padrões. Seu rosto era pequeno e seus olhos no tamanho adequado para não serem pequenos ou grandes demais. 

Por fim, ela não teve muito com o que se preocupar. Quando o carro veio buscá-la, Taehwan estava dentro. Ele a abraçou e segurou uma de suas mãos, deixando um beijo cuidadoso em seu dorso. — Você é linda de todo modo, não? — Minji deu um sorriso nervoso e maneou a cabeça como se estivesse ponderando o que iria pedir. 

— Me ajude a revisar. O que preciso dizer mesmo? 

Lee Taehwan riu da expressão que estava estampada no rosto bonito da garota em sua frente. — Claro, meu amor. O que minha futura esposa quiser. — Ela deu um tapa no ombro dele e balançou a cabeça com o rosto em chamas. Futura esposa. Parecia surreal. Ao menos, de uma coisa ela estava certa. Havia algo crescendo dentro de si nas duas últimas semanas. Sentimentos que, ela poderia apostar, eram direcionados para o homem ao seu lado. Ele tocou em sua barriga, como se estivesse apenas querendo abraçar sua cintura, e aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela. — Como se sente com o casamento? Está tudo bem? 

E naquele instante, a carranca de Jiu se desfez. Um sorriso largo se abriu e ela concordou. — Está tudo bem. ― Se perguntassem ao Lee como ele se sentia, a resposta seria fácil. Ele se sentia no céu. 

De alguma maneira, por alguma razão qualquer, ele sabia que se a tivesse por perto seria o mais próximo de invencível que poderia ser. Estava apaixonado por ela. Não havia como negar, muito menos razão para fazê-lo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não se esqueçam de comentar ou dar um kudo! Meu twitter é @andlilacl e o curious cat é o mesmo user!


	4. Passado Sombrio

O jantar correu bem. Minji teve Soojung, Jackson e Taehwan como sua rede de apoio para aquele momento em que sentia que tudo em sua vida estava completamente fora de seu controle usual. Os familiares dele a trataram bem, foram educados. Ficou claro que ela era de uma classe menos abastada, mas pareceram relevar isso quando o pai de Krystal a chamou de filha. 

No casamento, ela não poderia estar mais nervosa e só sentiu-se em paz quando finalmente ficou a sós com Taehwan. Estava com um mal estar, o que fez com que o Lee cancelasse a viagem para a Grécia e apenas ficassem em casa. Ela deitou-se na cama de noite, depois de vestir uma camisola branca, curta e com detalhes rendados. Algo que a mãe dele havia lhe sugerido usar. 

— Vou para o quarto de hóspedes. — ela o observou pegar a muda de roupa e sentou-se na cama. A movimentação chamou a atenção dele, especialmente quando ela tocou na aliança. Era um anel fino, com três diamantes medianos e que, ele sabia, era muito mais caro do que Minji havia dito que aceitaria. — Você quer ir ao hospital? Está incomodada com alguma coisa?

— Dorme comigo — sussurrou, sem conseguir erguer os olhos. — Nós somos casados, então… dorme comigo. — Taehwan, que ainda estava enrolado no roupão, olhou para o exterior do quarto pela parede de vidro antes de olhar para a garota, cujo os cabelos escuros se destacavam no meio de todo o branco, com um pequeno sorriso. 

— E seu mal estar? — retornou ao banheiro da suíte e vestiu o pijama, voltando para o quarto. Sentou-se na cama e tocou o rosto dela com delicadeza. 

— Me sinto um pouco melhor. — Taehwan a puxou para perto de si assim que se recostou na cabeceira e, de bom grado, Minji sentou em seu colo. 

Honestamente, o gesto o surpreendeu. Taehwan não soube bem como reagir diante daquele ato, mas colocar as mãos na cintura dela pareceu uma boa ideia. — Está pensando em alguma coisa — o murmúrio dele a fez sorrir um pouco. 

— Deu pra perceber? 

— Deu. Quer conversar? — ofereceu, acariciando sua cabeça com a destra quando ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. 

— Você gosta de mim? Ou só concordou por pena? — A garota inspirou profundamente o ar do ambiente e engoliu em seco, sem se mover. 

— Você me mandou embora, lembra? Eu fiquei te procurando por duas semanas. Mesmo antes de você saber que estava grávida. Eu acho que gosto de você o suficiente para não ter me casado por pena. — Minji se afastou, o olhando com curiosidade. — Você é inteligente, engraçada e muito respondona. Você é disciplinada e esforçada. Um pouquinho controladora. Mas eu gosto de você, Jiu. Ninguém me obrigou. Nem mesmo um sentimento de pena. 

— Por que queria sair comigo de novo? Eu te dei um soco! — ela tentou argumentar, cruzando os braços em frente aos seios. Aquilo o fez perceber que estavam maiores. Céus. 

— Você me deu um soco. E ninguém nunca tinha me dado um soco antes. Ninguém nunca me tratou como se eu fosse um bêbado chato. Como se eu fosse normal. Mas você sim. Eu admito… achei que quando Soojung te dissesse quem eu era, você ia me procurar por interesse, mas você me é uma caixinha de surpresas. — ele sorria ao terminar de falar, seu polegar acariciando o queixo que segurava com cuidado. 

— Eu procurei você. Porque você foi legal comigo… mas eu não podia… você não podia estar apaixonado. E quando me pediu para sairmos outra vez, eu neguei porque você não podia se magoar com alguém como eu. Tudo que eu desejava era sexo — a voz dela não foi tão firme na ultima parte. Porque na verdade, ela queria mesmo tê-lo conhecido melhor. Mas a possibilidade de ser recíproco a assustava. E a possibilidade de estragar uma memória tão boa também a deixava pouco contente. 

— Foi mesmo só por causa do sexo? — agora ele parecia magoado, mas antes que Minji pudesse falar algo, Taehwan continuou. — Ainda é só pelo sexo? Porque não temos feito nenhum ultimamente e com a sua saúde, eu pretendia não fazer algum por um tempo. 

— N-não. Taehwan, era pelo sexo — "mentira", seu subconsciente a alertou — mas o caso agora é outro e… você é mesmo decente. Só não sei o que vai continuar sentindo por mim quando… e se você me odiar quando o bebê nascer?

— Minji. Você quer a verdade? Eu quero tentar com você. Mesmo que esse bebê não tenha meu sangue. — a Kim sentiu um bolo se forma em sua garganta, engolindo em seco. — Nós já estamos casados. O que temos a perder? 

Ela começou a chorar, o que deixou o Lee atordoado enquanto a abraçava. Quis rir quando ela reclamou dos hormônios, mas a verdade é que ela iria ficar zangada se ele risse. Acariciou a cabeça de Minji até que ela se acalmasse a deitando na cama com delicadeza. 

Jiu tinha o rosto avermelhado e fungava quando ele se afastou a acariciou seu rosto. Pensou em beijá-la. Mas foi Minji quem o fez primeiro. Era um beijo lento, que fazia as pernas da Kim bambearem enquanto suas mãos seguravam no rosto do Lee. O peso dele sobre seu corpo a fazia ficar molhada e o calor que vinha dele era mais do que suficiente para fazê-la suspirar sempre que se afastavam minimamente. 

O beijo era gentil e cuidadoso, de modo que ninguém nunca havia feito. — E o seu mal estar? — Taehwan murmurou contra a pele do pescoço de Minji, embora seus dedos estivessem tocando-a por cima da calcinha fina e úmida. Em partes, devia ser culpa dos hormônios da gravidez que Minji gemesse com qualquer mínimo toque, mas parte de seu ego se satisfazia em pensar que era o responsável pelo desejo que pingava dela.

— Eu estou bem — a voz soou fraca e entrecortada, mas Taehwan apenas concordou. Contanto que não fizessem nada extravagante, ela ficaria bem. 

Foi por isso que se manteve por cima o tempo tempo, beijando-a enquanto a tomava para si com o maior cuidado que poderia ter. Perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto a olhava nos olhos com o colo vermelho e os lábios entreabertos. A pele arrepiada, o corpo trêmulo e o gemido que mais parecia um choro foram indícios de que ele fazia a coisa certa. 

E quando abraçou o corpo macio, sentindo as costas dela contra seu peito, percebeu que queria ficar ali para sempre. Com o rosto enterrado no cabelo escuro, sentindo o aroma de cítrico do xampu usado por ela.

Na manhã seguinte, teve cuidado ao se levantar para ir para a faculdade. Apesar de estar morando sozinho com Minji, estavam morando no mesmo bairro que seus pais e a família de Soojung. A Kim ainda tinha uma semana de atestado antes de retornar para sua rotina puxada e Taehwan achou adequado passar na casa de seus pais para pedir que a mãe fosse ver Minji lá pela hora do almoço por causa do mal estar do qual ela havia se queixado. 

Desceu do carro e caminhou até o hall de entrada, trocando os sapatos pelos chinelos. — Omma, pode ir ver a- — sua voz morreu ao ver a mulher ali sentada. Jessica Jung. Jung Sooyeon. O _diabo_ em forma de mulher. Como você preferisse chamar a loira de corpo esbelto e pernas compridas. 

— Taehwan-ah! Quanto tempo! Você virou um homem, não é mesmo? Quando eu te vi da última vez, você ainda estava em fase de crescimento. — ela sorriu ao se colocar de pé e lhe segurar pelos ombros, dando beijinhos em suas bochechas como se eles fossem extremamente próximos. 

— Jessica. Eu não sabia que você tinha voltado dos Estados Unidos. — sua voz soou grave e mortalmente séria. — De todo modo, — ele virou-se para a mãe e fez uma mesura — Pode ir lá em casa na hora do almoço? 

A mulher de meia idade não entendeu a razão do clima tenso que havia se instalado no ambiente com a presença de seu filho, como se Sooyeon o tivesse chutado nas partes baixas. — Claro, meu filho. Você está indo para a faculdade? — Taehwan assentiu e despediu-se. 

Estava caminhando para o carro com a postura rígida quando sentiu a mão de Jessica na sua e afastou-se com um sobressalto. — Desculpe! — ela gargalhou um pouco — não quis te assustar, mas pode me dar uma carona até o Hospital Universitário? Quero ver minha irmã. 

— Claro, noona — concordou meio a contragosto e abriu a porta para a mulher antes de dar a volta e respirar fundo duas vezes até que entrasse no carro e prendesse o cinto. 

Jung Sooyeon havia sido _sua_ _primeira_. Ela o levara para uma boate com Soojung, Donghae e Yuri quando ele fizera vinte anos. Comemoraram a maioridade dele e Jessica o deflorara. Haviam tido um casos puramente sexual, mas quando ele se confessou seis meses mais tarde, ela apenas gargalhou. Então, percebeu que era sério e dissera algo que, para seu jovem "eu" soara como uma sentença de morte: _"estou_ _indo_ _para_ _São_ _Francisco,_ _Taehwan-ah_. _E_ _você_ _é_ _novo_ _demais_. _Eu_ _namoraria_ _alguém_ _como_ _seu_ _irmão_ , _huh_?"

Ele sentira-se um lixo por meses. E fora ali que sua amizade com Soojung acabara de fato, já que não podia suportar estar na casa da morena com Sooyeon desfilando de biquíni ou roupas curtas de verão. E quando ela começou a namorar Tyler Kwon, ele perdeu tudo.

Parando para pensar, era engraçado que nunca tivesse conhecido Minji antes porque, de acordo com Krystal, a Kim era totalmente contra conviver com ricos _e_ _Soojung_ _e_ _Jackson_ _eram_ _suas_ _exceções_. Então, os três saíam juntos sem levar mais ninguém com eles. Como seu próprio bonde. 

— Eu soube que você se casou. Então, quem foi a garota de sorte? Porque, pelo que me lembro, você é uma graça. E fodia muito bem. — Ele engoliu em seco, claramente desconfortável com a última parte do comentário dela. — Desculpe. Então, eu a conheço?

— Acho que sim. — Começou, passando a língua entre os lábios. — Kim Minji. Ela é a melhor amiga da sua irmã. 

— Espera.. você casou com Minji? _A_ _Minji_? A _maluca_ da Jiu?

— Maluca? Você não acha rude falar da minha esposa desse jeito?

— Desculpe, eu só não sabia que ela era o seu tipo de garota. 

— Ah, ela é. O tipo que me rejeita assim que demonstro qualquer interesse. — Sooyeon deu um risinho de escárnio e emitiu um som estranho. — Certo, eu fui grosseiro. Mas o que você quer dizer, exatamente, com ela ser o meu tipo?

— Não te contaram? — a pergunta dela apenas o deixou mais confuso. — Ah, mas é claro que a Soojung não ia te falar da amiguinha preciosa dela e é claro que o Jackson também ia manter a boquinha fechada. 

— Noona? O que você quer dizer? 

— A Minji teve uma vida de merda. Nem dá pra negar isso. A mãe dela morreu no parto, a madrasta foi embora e o pai era completamente abusivo. Quer dizer, eu não sei como nunca chamaram o conselho tutelar pra ele. E ela era completamente instável. Estava feliz, depois triste e aí ficava irada, violenta — Jessica fez uma pausa tão longa que Taehwan a olhou rapidamente para ter certeza de que ela não tinha dormido. Estava curioso, mesmo com a confusão crescente com aquilo ouvia e a sensação de que estava traindo Minji —, ela se isolava e entrava em colapso e aí tentava se matar. Soojung foi visitar ela no hospital quatro vezes no segundo ano. Então, o pai dela faleceu quando ela entrou no último ano e todos pensamos que ela ficaria bem, que iria se recuperar. Ela foi morar com a gente e um dia… tinha sangue por todo lado. Horrível. 

— Ela… não foi ao psicólogo?

— Ela foi. Tomava remédios e usou eles para tentar tirar a própria vida no dia que fez o exame nacional. Eu, sinceramente, não sei como ela está agora. Espero que melhor porque ela é maluca. E perigosa. Mas acho que se vocês não tiverem filhos, ela deve ficar bem. Evite deixar que ela pense sobre a própria família. — Taehwan ficou atordoado com o que acabara de ouvir e com a maneira que Jessica havia dito tudo como se falasse sobre o tempo naquela manhã. 

Ficou em silêncio, apenas digerindo o que ouvira e deu meia volta assim que a deixou no hospital. Seu coração estava apreensivo por todo o caminho e, quando chegou em casa, encontrando Minji sentada sobre uma coberta no jardim com um livro, sentiu um alívio imenso. Suas pernas, que antes pareciam moles e fracas, recuperaram a força e ele caminhou até se ajoelhar perto dela. A puxou para um abraço apertado e acariciou seu cabelo. 

— Taehwan — a voz dela era risonha quando o chamou — o que aconteceu? Viu o bicho-papão? 

— Você está bem? Como está se sentindo? Minji, me diz uma coisa, você quer se machucar?

O sorriso dela, que parecia estar se divertindo com a inexplicável aflição dele, sumiu como se ele tivesse lhe dado um murro. — O que? O que você disse? — observou-a fechar o livro e colocá-lo sobre suas pernas enquanto ela impôs uma distância considerável entre ambos. 

— Eu encontrei uma conhecida de longa data e ela me disse coisas sobre você e eu fiquei preocupado que- — Minji o interrompeu com um riso nervoso e uma mão levantada. 

— O que te falaram? Me diz, Taehwan. O quanto te contaram? — o sorrisinho nervoso nos lábios dela e a dor refletida no fundo de seus olhos castanhos o fizeram hesitar. Ele queria mesmo ter tocado naquele assunto?

— Que seu pai era abusivo. — Minji abaixou os ombros e concordou com um aceno. — E que você se machucou. 

— Não. Te disseram que eu tentei me matar. Mas sabe? Eu tentei de verdade "só" três vezes. Três vezes eu fui pro hospital porque meu pai me enforcou até eu apagar e ele disse que foi eu quem fiz isso comigo mesma. — Taehwan se sentou, sentindo-se ainda mais culpado do que antes. Quando Minji moveu os braços, deixando que o sol lambesse sua pele, eld percebeu uma longa linha no braço esquerdo, um ou dois tons mais branca que a pele dela. Invisível, a menos que a luz repousasse ali violentamente.

— Sinto muito. 

— É… eu sei. — O fato de ela apenas assentir e morder o lábio como se quisesse chorar o fez se sentir péssimo. E o silêncio ali era ensurdecedor. — Ninguém te diz que os remédios te deixam horrível. Mas eu não tentei mais nada. Eu decidi que queria viver. E trabalhei anos na terapia pra ficar bem… eu não quero me machucar, Taehwan. O fato de você acreditar em alguém e vir desse jeito — ela apontou para ele com a cabeça — para casa me deixa muito chateada. 

— Sinto muito. Me perdoe. Minji?

— Sim? — perguntou, limpando o rosto com o dorso da mão. 

— Quanto tempo você morou com o Jung?

— Uns… três meses? Mais ou menos. Eu logo passei a morar sozinha. Jessica era um pouco cruel com Soojung, ciúmes de irmãs, creio eu, e quando eu tentava intervir, ela dizia que eu não era da família. Foi ela quem te contou essas coisas?

— Sim… — Minji assentiu, ainda estava chorando, mesmo que não emitisse som algum. Taehwan esticou a mão e limpou suas lágrimas com delicadeza. — Você está bem?

A pergunta dela o surpreendeu, lhe arrancando um sorriso triste. — Não. Eu sou um idiota que deu ouvidos para uma garota que nem é minha amiga e fiz a minha eposa chorar em menos de vinte e quatro horas de casados. 

Minji riu um pouco, seus olhos sumindo com o ato. — Você parece um marido horrível — o murmúrio divertido o fez se sentir um pouco menos pior. 

— Acho que eu vou ter que compensar muitíssimo por ser um marido horrível. O que será que eu posso fazer? — fingiu pensar. Mas Jiu não lhe deu tempo, o abraçou e enterrou o peito em seu rosto. Por sua vez, Taehwan retribuiu o abraço e a encaixou entre suas pernas. — Você pode me perdoar?

— Posso… não é totalmente sua culpa que esteja assustado com meu passado sombrio — ela afastou-se apenas para o olhar nos olhos. — Eu ia te contar. Só que fiquei com medo de dizer antes e…

— E…?

— Você ir embora. Ou mudar de ideia. Há outras coisas para dizer. Mas posso dizer depois?

— Claro. Minji, claro! Tome seu tempo. Me perdoe por tê-la forçado a falar agora. 

E assim, ficaram ali, deitados na coberta com os olhos fechados. Sentindo o sol tocar suas peles e o sono os embalar para as profundezas. Minji, apesar dos pezares, sentia-se mais leve e satisfeita. Leve por ter um segredo a menos sobre seus ombros. E satisfeita por Taehwan não tê-la pressionado por mais. Embora nem fosse algo incomum que Taehwan fosse esse tipo de homem tendo como base nas últimas semanas

Mas é claro que ele não pressionaria. Porque Lee Taehwan não era aquele tipo de sujeito. Seu coração ainda estava dolorido com o que soubera de Minji. Ela havia sido tão ferida, tão incisivamente, que havia escolhido a morte como melhor saída. Temia o que poderia ser o outro segredo de Minji, temia que ela pudesse ter se machucado mais. Mas honestamente nunca a pressionaria. Talvez, ela não quisesse contar. Talvez nem fosse algo tão grande. De todo modo, ele afastou a curiosidade para o fundo de sua mente e ficou feliz, como nunca havia estado, por ela ter escolhido viver.


	5. Chapter 5

Não demorou para que a primeira semana de casada de Minji passasse. A garota de cabelos pretos e compridos nem sequer lembrava-se que estava casada até encontrar um Taehwan sorridente encostado no carro ao fim de cada plantão ou acordar com o rapaz ao seu lado nas manhãs em que não estava de plantão. Era uma boa sensação, tê-lo por perto. Ele era dedicado em fazê-la se sentir feliz e confortável, além de sempre tentar fazer com que ela comesse bem e dormisse o suficiente.

O exame de DNA ainda não havia saído, mas naquela altura, as dúvidas sobre a paternidade haviam sido jogadas para escanteio. No fim das contas, os pais de Taehwan gostavam o bastante de Minji por fazer o filho feliz. O bastante para deixarem ele decidir por conta própria se ele continuaria casado mesmo depois de o resultado ser revelado. Se Lee Taehwan não fosse o pai por qualquer razão que fosse, ninguém ficaria mais desapontada do que a Kim. 

Era noite e todos estavam reunidos na casa dos Lee para um churrasco ao ar livre. A família Jung estava lá e Jessica havia simpática, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Minji não havia contado para Soojung que sua irmã havia abrido o bico sobre seus problemas mentais. A verdade é que a mais nova dos Jung sempre achava que sua irmã seria alguém perfeita e incapaz de fazer as coisas por mal. Enquanto que Minji não conseguia ver tamanho inocência em Jessica. 

— Sabe, eu nunca pensei que Minji fosse casar — começou a mais velha com um risinho educado — ela sempre foi tão livre em fazer o que quisesse, eu até tinha medo que Soojung ficasse do mesmo modo. 

— Bom, mas por que ela seria influenciada por mim se você também sempre foi uma  _ piranha _ , Sooyeon-ssi? — Minji perguntou com divertimento, não tinha nenhum problema com sua fama. Mas sabia que a mais velha tentava ao máximo passar a imagem de boa moça. E provavelmente não esperava pelo que Minji disse já que engasgou-se com o suco. 

Taehwan e Jackson riram enquanto Soojung dava pequenos tapinhas nas costas da irmã para fazê-la recuperar a capacidade plena de respiração. 

—  _ O que você disse? _ — a irritação no tom da mais velha era palpável. Os pais de Soojung e Taehwan se encaravam como se pensassem se deviam ou não dizer alguma coisa.

— Oh. Eu não devia? Seus pais não sabem das orgias que você participou?  _ Unni _ , eu sempre quis ter a coragem que você tinha.  _ Jinjja _ . — Taehwan e Jackson tentaram engolir o riso quando ela os observou como se pudesse matá-los a paulada. Mas Soojung agora encarava Minji com completo choque. É claro que ela também não sabia da fama da própria irmã. Não que Jiu tivesse algo a ver ou fosse abrir a própria boca se não estivesse com raiva pela humilhação que Jessica a fizera passar para Taehwan. 

— Você- Como se você fosse um exemplo de virgindade e pureza! Muito me admira que você esteja casada e não esteja grávida sem sequer saber quem é o pai da criança porque, sendo razoável, eram no mínimo três diferentes por semana. — Soojung percebeu uma expressão sombria no rosto da melhor amiga. 

— E que nunca importou. Todo mundo sabe que eu “não presto”. Mas muito me admira você ter que ficar pagando de boa moça. 

— Eu não pago de boa moça. Só que ninguém precisa ficar sabendo o quanto eu tenho ficado com alguém. Pelo amor de Deus, você acha que eu saí contando aos quatro ventos quando eu  _ deflorei _ o Taehwan?

Taehwan parou de rir imediatamente. Minji olhou para a mais velha como se não acreditasse no que ela havia dito e seus olhos não tardaram a se voltar para Soojung e Jackson que pareciam tão chocados quanto. Os pais de Taehwan se colocaram de pé e balançaram a cabeça em reprovação assim que seus olhos caíram sobre o filho. Minji não queria acreditar, mas o fato de os sogros terem aquela expressão de quem havia entendido muita coisa pela reação dele… 

— Você não contou pra ela, Taehwan? Não contou que nós fodemos nessa casa inteirinha enquanto seus pais e seu irmão estavam viajando? 

— Jessica! — a senhora Jung repreendeu a filha com uma expressão irritada. 

— Vocês… Taehwan… — Minji riu baixo e balançou a cabeça. — Sabe, você teve tudo, a vida toda. Não precisava tentar tirá-lo de mim também. Não quando ele foi a primeira pessoa de quem eu gostei. Licença. — A garota se levantou e caminhou atrás dos pais de Taehwan. 

Ele queria ir atrás de Minji. Mas o olhar das pessoas que haviam ficado ali ainda passavam dele para a mulher que contara o que ele preferia fingir que nunca acontecera. — Eu não acredito que vocês transaram — Soojung praticamente rosnou, Taehwan olhou da garota que havia sido sua melhor amiga para a irmã dela. Então, coçou a nuca e balançou a cabeça. 

— Foi um erro. Um erro imenso. Eu não devia ter feito nada com a sua irmã, Soojung. Mas eu pensei… foi só sexo. Não é, Sooyeon? Foi só sexo. Você passou isso na minha cara quando eu achei que poderia ser algo mais, então por que agora fica querendo arruinar meu casamento? — ele se levantou bruscamente, olhando para Krystal e Jackson e então para os pais das meninas. — Me desculpem por isso. 

— Taehwan. Espera — Soojung se aproximou dele em passos largos quando o homem começou a se mover para onde Minji havia ido — por que deixou de ser meu amigo? 

— Eu não queria… mas não conseguia ficar na sua casa, vendo sua irmã com outro. E depois… depois pareceu o melhor a se fazer. Como se eu não fosse bom o suficiente para merecer a sua amizade. Foi mais fácil assim.

— Certo… a Minji… — Soojung se calou, olhando para os pais que ralhavam com a mais velha em uma espécie de briga de sussurros. Jackson colocou as mãos em seus ombros, como se a separasse da iminente confusão que parecia prestes a explodir ali. — Boa sorte com ela. Vai precisar. 

O Lee passou a mão pelos fios curtos e saiu andando pelo terreno até entrar na casa e encontrar Jiu sentada no sofá com sua mãe ao lado. Ele ouviu parte da conversa antes de ser notado na sala e não parecia que a situação estaria boa para ele. 

— … bom, o que soubemos foi que ela perdeu o bebê e decidiu que nunca diria ao pai. Não sei o quanto Taehwan soube disso, até hoje eu nem sabia que ele era o pai. Bom, provavelmente era. 

— Ele podia ter me contado. Porque… 

— O que? Você está chateada por não ter sabido? Querida, acredite. O passado dos homens… é bom não saber.

— Eu precisava saber, não me importaria se fosse alguém que eu nunca precisasse ver. Mas Jessica sabe coisas sobre mim. Coisas que me deixam vulnerável e- Taehwan. Oi. — O rosto dela estava molhado e, de modo silencioso, o rapaz pediu para que sua mãe os deixasse a sós. 

A mulher atendeu ao pedido e ele ajoelhou-se em frente à Kim para secar suas bochechas. 

— Oi. Me desculpa por não ter te falado. 

— Você acreditou nela. Confiou no que ela te disse sobre mim. E eu te disse tudo que eu podia. Mas você não pôde nem me dizer que transaram? — ela olhava os próprios dedos, que torciam nervosamente o tecido de seu vestido, solto o suficiente para cobrir o pequeno e quase imperceptível volume de seu ventre. 

— Não queria me lembrar que tive sentimentos por ela um dia. E eu não pensei que ela fosse contar porque ela sempre fez questão de me lembrar que nós havíamos sido um erro. 

Minji sorriu fraco e assentiu, ainda sem olhá-lo nos olhos. 

— É um talento dela. Quebrar corações. Sooyeon e eu tentamos nos aproximar antes de eu ir morar com elas. Nós ficávamos ocasionalmente. Acho que ela não… não gosta de ninguém que goste dela. 

Taehwan sentou ao lado de Minji e a puxou para um abraço. Afundou os dedos pelo cabelo da garota e acariciou sua cabeça com o maior cuidado que pôde. 

— Me perdoe. Eu devia ter te falado. 

— Ao menos agora você sabe tudo que precisava saber sobre mim — ela riu um pouco, fazendo com que Taehwan a acompanhasse.

— Então… orgias?

— Ah, vá se foder! — ela bateu no peito do maior, que riu mais alto e a puxou para um beijo rápido. 

— Você é cheia dos segredinhos sórdidos, não é?

— Talvez eu seja a caixa de Pandora. Talvez vocês não devessem saber tantos podres meu. 

— E o que de tão perigoso pode vir disso?

Ela encolheu os ombros. Taehwan se colocou de pé e maneou a cabeça para que voltassem para fora. Com sorte, a confusão já teria passado.

Mas havia algo no fundo da mente de Taehwan que martelava como nunca. Jessica havia abortado? E era seu?


	6. Parabéns, Papai!

Mais uma semana se passou. Minji estava cada vez mais sonolenta e enjoada conforme os dias avançavam. Soojung estava tentando ser o melhor apoio que podia para a amiga e elas não tocavam no assunto “sua irmã dormiu com meu marido”. Havia sido um acordo silencioso entre ambas: nenhuma desejava falar do passado, especialmente porque, para Minji, o passado nunca havia lhe trazido boas coisas. Fora fácil para ela deixar tudo pra trás assim que saíra da casa dos sogros naquele dia, mas não para Taehwan. 

Ele havia ido falar com Krystal, perguntado se a irmã havia feito algum procedimento médico, tomado algum remédio ou qualquer coisa do tipo na época em que eles começaram a se afastar. Soojung negou, dizendo para ele que até onde ela sabia, sua irmã sempre tinha tido uma saúde de ferro e, parecendo perceber onde ele queria chegar, dito que ela nunca havia estado grávida. Ela era perfeitamente saudável e jamais havia começado a gerar uma vida. Então, a curiosidade de saber se Jessica mentira ou se havia mesmo passado por um aborto estava ali. Latejando no fundo de sua mente. Mas o único meio de obter a resposta seria com ela e, se ele fosse ser honesto, não queria conversar com a mulher. Eles já haviam falado demais sobre o passado e seria difícil manter qualquer convivência mínima se ela tivesse sido realmente incapaz de lhe contar algo como aquilo. 

Estacionou o carro em uma vaga nos fundos do hospital, vendo que Minji estava conversando com Jackson e Soojung de maneira animada. Eles eram bons amigos de longa data, era bom vê-la sorrindo. Tanto que ele demorou-se dentro do carro por um longo tempo, até que ela o percebesse e acenasse de forma animada, o convidando para perto. Como ele dissera, fácil. Gostar de Jiu era fácil, estar com ela era fácil. Ele aprendia a amá-la dia após dia. Sua sinceridade, sua força, inteligência e carisma o mantinham por perto mesmo agora quando ele estava em um dia ruim. 

Reparou que ela já havia colocado a aliança de volta e usava o colar de prata com um pingente de lua que ele havia dado dois dias antes. Se aproximou com cautela, se deixando ser abraçado de forma muito animada. — O que aconteceu? — a pergunta de Minji o fez pensar como estava seu rosto. Havia sido assim, sem um oi ou qualquer outro rodeio. Soojung e Jackson também ficaram sérios ao observá-lo, o que fez com que ele encolhesse os ombros. 

— Problemas na universidade. 

— Você mente muito mal — Soojung pontuou, balançando um pouco a mão que mantinha entrelaçada com a mão de Jackson. Sentiu que Minji se enrijeceu com a fala da melhor amiga e suspirou pesadamente. A Kim ainda não havia aprendido quando Taehwan estava mentindo, mas a fala de Soojung a fez falar algo que em nada tinha a ver com as preocupações dele.

— Eu peguei o resultado do exame, se é essa a sua preocupação, estava esperando para vermos em casa. Mas podemos ver agora — ela o soltou e mexeu na bolsa que estava pendurada em seu braço, pegando um envelope lacrado dali antes que ele pudesse falar algo — Você é o pai. Eu disse… — ela havia sido certeira em abrir o documento e ler o resultado. — É seu, Taehwan-ah.

Soojung e Jackson remexeram-se desconfortáveis quando ela mostrou o papel com o resultado para Taehwan. Minji parecia triste, fazendo-o sentir um peso em seu peito. É claro que ela pensaria que aquilo era muito importante para ele quando, na verdade, não era. O Lee a segurou pela cintura e se curvou para encostar a testa sobre a dela. — Eu sei que é. Não é um pedaço de papel que prova isso, certo? É meu porque você é minha esposa, eu só estou preocupado com outras coisas e, honestamente, não me lembrava que o resultado estava para sair. 

Taehwan colocou uma mexa do cabelo comprido atrás da orelha de Minji e beijou a sua testa com cuidado. — Quer ir pra casa? — ela ainda soava preocupada, mas daquela vez, ele apenas concordou. Soojung e Jackson haviam mantido-se em silêncio, conversando entre si com o olhar. Enquanto Minji seguia com Taehwan para o carro, Soojung apressou o passo e o segurou pelo braço, fazendo com que o maior ficasse mais para trás. 

— Você… é a minha irmã? Ela fez algo? Você perguntou sobre ela e estava com essa mesma cara. Taehwan, se ainda gosta dela… 

— Não gosto. Só quero saber porque ela disse aos meus pais que sofreu um aborto. Eu quero descobrir sozinho. Não fale nada com ela. — Minji estava encostada no carro, observando-os com curiosidade. — Nos falamos depois. 

E então, ele entrou no assento do motorista assim que fechara a porta para Minji. Ela não comentou nada apesar de estar claramente curiosa, então foi ele quem quebrou o gelo. — Podemos anunciar pro mundo que você está grávida, então?

Ela riu um pouco e assentiu. — Um filho. Vou ter um filho… isso é surreal, Minji. — a mulher o observou com os olhos estreitos por um instante e passou a língua pelos lábios.

— Taehwan-ah, você ouviu minha conversa com sua mãe aquele dia? É com o que ouviu que está incomodado? — ele pareceu incrédulo por um instante e suas mãos apertaram o volante. — Tenho boa audição. Ouvi o que Soojung lhe disse. E ouvi o que você disse…

— Eu peguei parte da conversa de vocês por acidente. — Minji assentiu, cruzando os braços ao se afundar um pouco mais no banco. Passou a língua por entre os lábios para umedecê-los em um reflexo de seu medo. 

— Jessica veio conversar com seus pais uns dias antes de viajar. Sua mãe estava em casa com seu pai e Sooyeon apareceu como sempre, mas depois disse que o motivo de estar indo ia além das oportunidades. Disse que estava envolvida com alguém e acabou grávida. Mas perdeu a criança. Como estava no início, ela passou o processo em silêncio depois de uma consulta médica. Disse que não queria preocupar os pais, eu não sei se era seu. Sua mãe parecia convicta. — Minji deu um sorriso triste, entrelaçando as mãos em seu colo. — Você também parece um pouco certo de que era seu. 

— Não tão certo quanto eu estava sobre o bebê que você espera, certamente — ele soou ríspido, como se estivesse repreendendo-a. Mas Minji sequer retrucou. Ela apenas ajeitou-se no banco e fechou os olhos para dormir. — Sinto muito…

Silêncio.

Foi o que ele recebeu. Minji, eventualmente, acabou adormecendo e Lee Taehwan viu-se obrigado a pensar em seus próprios modos. 

Ela o tratou com frieza pelos dois dias seguintes. Não fora a frase que a havia chateado, mas sim o tom de voz usado. Nem mesmo quando eles estavam no bar e ele estava parecendo disposto a bater nela seu tom de voz havia sido aquele. Foi apenas enquanto ela estava de folga que Taehwan conseguiu se aproximar.

Adentrou o quarto e a encontrou deitada na cama, aparentemente olhando a parede de vidro com um interesse que ele jamais pensou que o vidro poderia despertar. Bastou que ele chegasse perto o suficiente para perceber que ela chorava. — Minji? Eu… já disse que sinto muito. Várias vezes. Eu realmente sinto. Fui estúpido com você em usar aquele tom de voz… me perdoe, sim? Por favor. Eu vou tentar não ser idiota de novo, mas a situação também é um pouco ruim para mim. Me perdoe.

Ela o olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez em um longo tempo. Era um bom sinal, de que ela estava pronta para voltarem a falar. — Estou com dor. Eu… dói muito. — ela virou-se de barriga para cima e começou a massagear o próprio estômago. — Eu não sei se devo ir ao hospital… se é fome ou se estou doente. — Taehwan a observou um tanto alarmado e a sentou com cuidado, puxando-a contra seu peito. Sua respiração se tornava pesada a medida em que sua preocupação com a esposa aumentava. Ele não sabia o que dizer, como agir ou de maneira seria melhor tentar orientá-la porque, se ela que era médica estava confusa, quem era ele para saber de algo?

— Eu posso cozinhar. Você come e se não melhorar, vamos ao médico, sim? — esperou pela resposta de Minji, que veio com um aceno fraco de cabeça. De todo modo, ele a pegou no colo e a carregou até a cozinha, ouvindo-a rir um pouco. Ela parecia sempre achar graça quando ele a carregava, embora parte dele soubesse que não poderia fazê-lo por muito mais tempo. No entanto, aproveitaria enquanto pudesse por agora. Fez o arroz e preparou kimchi com carne de porco grelhada, servindo as porções para Minji que ainda tinha rastros de choro pelo rosto enquanto comia de forma quase desesperada demais. Como se a comida fosse sair correndo ou algo do tipo. 

Por outro lado, ele apenas a observou comer com um sorrisinho gentil nos lábios. — Você não anda comendo durante os seus plantões? Vai adoecer nosso filho… ou filha. — ela deu um sorrisinho sem jeito e limpou o canto da boca com o dorso da mão, olhando-o como se pedisse desculpas. — Minji? Eu não quis te chatear naquele dia. Eu nunca duvidei que o bebê fosse meu. Mas a Jessica… eu não conseguiria acreditar que seja. Não até ela dizer para mim com todas as letras. 

— E você acreditaria na palavra dela? Mesmo sem prova alguma?

— Eu acredito facilmente em mulheres. — o sorriso que ele deu para a mais velha a fez mostrar língua antes de voltar a comer.

— Talvez por isso seus pais tenham vindo me conhecer com pedras nas mãos. Provavelmente pensaram que eu tentei te aplicar o golpe do baú. Mas eu nem sabia quem era você. — a mulher terminou de comer e Taehwan recolheu a louça, servindo um pouco mais para ela antes de colocar um pouco para si e sentar-se para comer com os olhos atentos à esposa. 

— Como está seu estômago?

— Um pouco melhor. Acho que fiquei mesmo muito tempo sem comer. 

— E era por isso que estava chorando? — ele parecia preocupado, mas Minji apenas lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso triste e abaixou a própria cabeça com uma expressão pensativa. Ela parecia ponderar se contava ou não para o rapaz a razão de seu choro. Ele se sentiria mal por ela? Sentiria pena? Ela não queria ser alvo da piedade ou o que fosse que o rapaz viesse a demonstrar acerca de suas lágrimas, embora fosse apreciar empatia. 

— Eu não tenho família. Eu… só percebi isso nesses dias. Se você decidir que não vamos dar certo, eu perco o mais perto de uma família que cheguei a ter. 

— Minji… — ele remexeu-se incomodado com o assunto levantado. A observou por um instante com os olhos focados completamente no rosto da esposa. — Avós? Tios? Primos? Não tem ninguém mesmo?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, seu lábio se projetando para frente como um pequeno bico de choro. — Meu pai era filho único. E minha mãe foi banida da família por escolher meu pai. Meus avós nem mesmo vão ver o túmulo dela. E então… eu tive que fazer minha família. Mas Soojung tem seus próprios problemas familiares. — ela havia voltado a chorar, mas apenas limpou o rosto e resmungou algo sobre os hormônios deixarem-na louca. De todo modo, Taehwan deu a volta no balcão e a abraçou. Deixou um beijo demorado em sua testa e enterrou o nariz em seus cabelos. 

— Você tem a mim. E nosso bebê. E podemos ter outros em breve, se você desejar. Agora, termine de comer e vamos descansar, sim?

Minji pareceu relutar, mas por fim acabou cedendo. Moveu a cabeça em um aceno de concordância e inspirou o ar de forma pesada e profunda antes de terminar sua comida. Tomou um banho com Taehwan, escovou os dentes e deitou na cama cobrindo-se até o pescoço. Sentiu Taehwan puxá-la para perto e sorriu com o abraço. Ela devia aproveitar que ainda conseguia dormir de barriga para cima. Estava ansiosa para sentir o bebê mexer e queria muito escolher o nome. A ideia de ter mais filhos com Taehwan em um futuro soara como música aos seus ouvidos.

— Taehwan-ah? Me desculpe por ter te mandado embora. Eu devia ter te dado uma chance… assim, nós não teríamos nos casado como estranhos. — Taehwan riu um pouco e passou a acariciar o cabelo da garota até que ela dormisse, o que não demorou muito porque a Kim parecia sempre extremamente cansada. Ela, no entanto, havia acabado de dormir quando o celular de Taehwan tocou. 

O Lee considerou não atender. Mas o "desconhecido" aceso na tela do visor pareceu tentador demais. — Sua mulher está por perto?

— Jessica? — sussurrou confuso, sentindo o nervosismo quando Minji mexeu-se na cama. — O que quer? Como pegou meu número?

— Minha irmãzinha dormiu agarrada com o namorado depois de transarem. E o celular dela tem a mesma senha desde sempre. E então? Sua esposa está por perto? 

— Dormindo do meu lado. O que você quer? 

— Eu quero que você se encontre comigo. Agora. Soube que você descobriu do meu pequeno incidente. Temos que falar. 

— Não quero conversar com você, Jessica. Porque isso só vai me trazer problemas. Ainda mais sozinho a essas horas. — ele falava o mais baixo possível, ainda assim, Minji respirou fundo e franziu a própria expressão. — Se era meu ou não, infelizmente aconteceu. Eu posso pagar um terapeuta para você ou ajudar com custos de saúde. Mas eu não quero ficar me encontrando com você pelas costas da minha esposa! 

— Taehwan? Vocês transam? Porque eu me lembro dela ser meio frígida. Tinha vezes que transar com ela era quase o mesmo que transar com um cadáver. Como deve ser horrível meter em uma morta, não é? Ela ainda fica chapada de remédios?

— Ela está bem, Sooyeon. Você pode pegar essas suas teorias mirabolantes sobre a minha esposa e só desaparecer. Minji está bem. Ela está feliz. E queira Deus que em breve tenhamos pequenos pézinhos correndo pela casa. — Minji sussurrou alguma coisa em um resmungo, batendo com a mão no peito de Taehwan, que deu um sorrisinho bobo. — Eu a amo. Não foi convencional. Eu não a conheci tão bem antes de me casar com ela. Seguramente, ela tem problemas. Mas você também tem. A diferença é que eu a amo. 

— Você me amou também. — Jung Sooyeon parecia prestes a rugir. Mas Taehwan apenas respirou profundamente e maneou a própria cabeça em uma espécie de desagrado, seu lábios selaram a testa de Minji enquanto Jessica concluiu a ligação com uma ameaça. — Você vai ver só o quão normal essa sua esposa é. Vai ver só!

O telefone ficou mudo e Taehwan o deixou na mesa de cabeceira, abraçando Minji de modo apertado. Ouviu-a grunhir algo que ele mesmo não conseguia distinguir e riu um pouco. As coisas pareciam boas para eles de modo que não haviam estado desde a confusão que o retorno de Jessica trouxera. Em verdade, agora que estavam casados, eles agiam como namorados e aproveitavam o tempo livre para se conhecer. Não era surpresa alguma que desse certo e eles se aproximassem mais e mais. No entanto, o telefonema o tinha alarmado. 

Jessics estivera com Minji dopada? Porque remédios antidepressivos fortes daquele jeito eram quase impossíveis de permitir que a pessoa que os consumia estivesse ciente do que estava concordando em fazer. Ou havia sido apenas uma métafora? Um exagero da parte da Jung mais velha? Taehwan pensou também que deveria alertar Soojung para começar a trancar a porta de seu quarto e trocar a senha de seu celular e, ou, redes sociais. 

Sua cabeça começou a ir longe com a preocupação que havia começado a se instaurar em seu peito, mas o cansaço de seus dias logo o tomou e puxou-o para um sono profundo e sem sonhos. Só para fazê-lo acordar na manhã seguinte com Minji fazendo o café da manhã enquanto cantarolava uma melodia feliz que arrancou um breve sorriso do homem. Ela estar contente era sempre bom para ele, mas teria de admitir que fora pego de surpresa com o assunto levantado pela mulher. — O que acha de irmos comprar algumas roupinhas e coisas oara o bebê? E então fazermos o anúncio hoje pela noite?

Primeiro ele engasgou com o café e tossiu um pouco antes de respirar fundo para se controlar e a observar. — Parece… parece bom. Você quer contar para todo mundo? Todo mundo mesmo? 

— Não! Seus pais, os pais de Soojung e parentes que teremos de ver mais vezes. O que acha? Má ideia?

— Não. Eu gosto. Então.. você vai para o hospital e…?

— Não! Sem hospital! Troquei um plantão para ter folga hoje também. E então? O que acha, meu amor? 

Ele sorriu largo, olhando-a com alegria e concordou com um aceno. Afinal, que mal poderia haver em contar para todos que estava grávida? Ela não tinha certeza. Achava que nenhum mal havia. Todos faziam aquilo, certo? E, bem, ela estava quase fora do risco primário de perda espontânea. Talvez, no fim das contas, fosse mesmo o momento adequado para que ela contasse àquelas pessoas que deveriam estar cientes. Afinal, quanto mais demorasse para revelar, maior teria de ser a mentira que ela e Lee Taehwan precisariam sustentar ao longo da gestação e nascimento de sua criança.

Ela só queria, naquela altura do campeonato, começar a desatar os nós complicados de sua vida e viver intensamente o momento. Seria uma boa, certo? Aproveitar a família que estava formando. Se não fosse soar interesseira aos pais dele, talvez até sugerisse parar de trabalhar. Seria perfeito ficar apenas com o bebê.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ter lido até aqui e eu volto em quinze dias (talvez antes) com capítulo novo!


End file.
